Love Sucks
by DragonSlayer432
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward is all I am saying. First fanfic, SLASH Jacob/Edward
1. Prolouge

"Tonight we have to meet with the leeches at the treaty line to the place against the newborn leeches." Sam told us. The pack groaned.

"Hey, I 'm not happy about this either but we have to work together to protect Bella."I said "she is like a sister to me."

"We know, that is why we're doing this." Leah said rather annoyed.

"Is she still dating the leech?" Paul asked.

"No, but they still see her as family. That is why they have decided to work with us to protect her." I answered.

"Oh,OK." Paul Sid as Leah rolled her eyes.

Leah didn't seem happy about the situation, however Quil , Embry, Jared, and Sam didn't seem to mind. Paul just seemed confused.

"Come on guys lets get going it is almost time and Jacob has to pick up the Swan girl."Sam told the pack. The pack started getting ready to leave.

"Oh and Jacob you're going to unphase to talk to them." Sam said before walking off. Shit, this was going to be a long night. I phased and started running towards Bella's house.


	2. Chapter 1 Jacob POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.**

Chapter 1

**Jacob POV**

We met the pack before going to the treaty line. Bella was riding on my I was in my wolf form but she wasn't terrified like a normal sane girl should, she was an adrenaline seeker like the pack. For some reason Bella can understand the pack while in wolf form. The elders say she is a Speaker a human that with the power to talk to wolves and werewolves in their wolf is the Queen of the wolves.

"Come on guys lets get going" though Sam. The pack was in wolf form so we all heard him in our minds. He then started running towards the treaty line.

"Hold on tight Bells,"I thought as I ran after Sam.

"I will."she answered with a big smile on her face.

"When we get there Jacob will un- phase and talk to the Cullens. Bella will help him by translating our thoughts. Is that ok Bella?" Sam asked

"Yes! "She yelled while holding on to my fur.

We slowed down as we reached the treaty line. The pack was bombarded with the nasty smell of bleach. And the the complaints started.

"I can't breathe!" thought Paul

"My nose is burning!" Quilt whined

" I'm dying!" Embry complained

"**Shut up!"**Sam in his Alpha vocie so it was an was silent at once.

" Can you get off or do you need help?"I asked Bella

"No I'm fine." she jumped down and tripped a little.

I laughed and started to un-phase. She glared at me.I put on my jeans and walked out to the clearing, Bella right behind me.

There was a blonde haired girl that kept glaring at me,next to her was a buff dude who seemed to be on the other side of the line they created there was a pixie looking girl who was smiling kindly, next to her was a dude who looked like he was in the left of pixie girl was a woman who was smiling motherly at Bella next to her was the next to the doctor was a greek god with the most wonderful colored hair and most kissable lips and-wait no what am I thinking.I shook my head as thou to shake the thoughts out of my head. the doctor started to talk.

"I'm Carlise this is Esme (the motherly woman)thats Alice(pixie girl) Jasper(in pain dude)Edward(greek god)Rosalie(blonde bitch) and Emmett.(steroids dude) Are the Alpha?" He asked

"No I'm Jacob Black, Beta, and Bells here is-"then a question popped into my head. I turned to look at Bella.

"What?"she asked

I turned to Carlisle and said ,"Can I please have a minute?"

"No please take your time." He said looking confused. Even the pack see confused. I nodded and turned back to Bella.I was going talk to her in way she and I only, but all of the word spoken backwards.

I asked her in our code," Do the Cullens know you're a Speaker?" After hearing how I talked the pack groaned not yet discovering how to decipher our code.

Kind of surprised she answered"No I hadn't found time to tell them."

"I'm going to tell them is that ok?"I asked

"Yeah that's ok." she said. I nodded and turned back to the Cullens.

"Sorry about that." I said in english."As I was saying Bells here is a Speaker a human that can talk to wolves and werewolves in their wolf form, also known as the Queen of the wolves." They actually looked shocked."Now I'll introduce the pack so you familiarize with their scent. ( they stepped forward as I called their names) Sam our Alpha, Embry,Quil,Paul,Jared,Seth,and Leah."

" The bitch of the pack."Bella whispered.I had to hold back a laugh but couldn't stop my smile.I discreetly put my fist out for a fist bump which was given shared a side glance and we smirked.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me. We made eye golden colored eyes made my world shifted so he was the only gravity that held me to the Cullen in my imprint. Went through my mind before i fell into darkness.

**Like it?/ Hate it? Please review. Thanks to those who already did.**


	3. Chapter 2 Edward POV

**Sorry for the any delays. Disclaimer: character belong to Stephenie Meyers. So there is no confusion every time Bella and Jacob talk in their "code" it will be written like this. ~...~ And when Edward hears thoughts it will be in **_**italics.**_

**Enjoy the chapter!- DragonSlayer**

Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

We are waiting for the pack to arrive at the treaty lineto discuss the army of the newborn vampires. Bella and I are just in a brother and sister relationship now (Rosalie couldn't be happier). Then the many thoughts of what I amused was the pack bombard my mind. Then came the complaints about the smell of wet dog from my family. I got annoyed at so many thoughts bombarding my mind.

"Then don't breathe!" I muttered angrily knowing the could hear me. They fave me apologetic smiles.

Then a intoxicating smell (that wasn't Bella's) assaulted my nose. Then walked out a teenager only wear in cutoff shorts,he had a six pack and well formed muscles, Bella trailing behind introduces us to the pack and then asks him if he is the Alpha.

He answers,"No, I'm Jacob Black,Beta and Bells here is-" "Do the Cullens now ?" Do we know WHAT! What did he mean by that? Thinking about many answers was giving me a asked Carlisle for a minute and like the person he was Carlise turn to Bella and started talking in language no one pack was also confused at to what language they were speaking,and they were complaining about it. It was frustrating me as much because his thought were also in the different language. Bella had been surprised at first when he started talking, then she started to respond to him.

Then he speaks again in his rich husky voice. " Sorry about that. As I was saying Bells here is a Speaker a human that can talk to wolves and werewolves in their wolf forms, also known as the Queen of the wolves. My family's reaction were shocked, even I had a hard time holding my own back." Now I will introduce the pack so you familiarize with their scent. Sam, our Alpha,Embry, Quil, Paul,Jared, Seth and Leah."

"The bitch of the pack. "Bella whispered and Jacob looked like he was going to laugh. I also couldn't help grun a little Then he discreetly give Bella a fist bump. They shared a side glance and a smirk. Jacob looked up at me. Our eye met. _My world..._Then he passed out and fell to the floor. I had a sudden need to check if he was alright but resisted it. What was wrong with him? Why did he think my world when we look at each other.

Bella's voice interrupted my internal conflict. "He did just do what I think he did, did he!" She exclaimed at the wolves looking worried. She had gone after him when he fell and was holding his head. _Yes he did. _One answered. _But on a vampire ! _Another one exclaimed. Carlisle was also worried and walked forward.

"Carlisle don't you just make it worse." Bella stopped him. _We need to get him out of here. Sam said._" Do you really think that is wise Sam. Won't it hurt him?" Bella asked _I am not sure but we need to take him home." _Ok" she said then turned to us." Sorry but we need to take him home. Can we reschedule this meet to a more convenient time?" She asked.

"Yes don't worry. Is he alright though?" He asked.

"We hope so."she said then looked down at Jacob, which Bella had his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Jealousy consumed me as she stroked his hair, however I was her being able to stroked his hair. It seems very soft and silky smooth. Jasper thought where confused as to why I was jealous. He looked at me with calculating gaze to figure out why. My fust were clenched and my nails were digging into my marble like skin."Come here Paul, you're going to take Jacob home."_Why me? Paul Whined"_Because I said so! Quil,Embry come help me put him on Paul's back,Jake weighs a ton." The ones named Quil and Embry un-phased and lifted him and laid him on Paul's back as he lowered his large form. Then she got on as well.

"Sorry about that." Bella apologize for the second time.

"Again,it's ok . I just hope Jacob is ok."Carlisle said.

"Thanks." she started heading I couldn't stop the pathetic whimper that escaped my mouth I want him to leave _**I **_to make sure he was ok .Everyone in my family turned to look at me with confused looks.I ran back ran after me but weren't able to catch up to me.

"EDWARD,what's wrong?" Esme yelled after I kept I ran straight up to my room and looked my door.I laid back on my couch, which was the only furnisher in my room,as I felt as empty as I ever felt in my entire immortal life. Everybody else had arrived to the house a minute later after me.

There was a knock at my door it was Esme I knew that smell that any were."Edward,honey are you ok?We are all really worried about you."She asked in worried motherly voice.

"Nothing." I said softly but I know she still she heard me.

"There is something,don't tell me there isn't. Edward open the door."she said sternly but still kind in manor.I considered not opening but that was rude so I got up and opened she came in I hugged her eyes started to sting not being able to produce actual took me to my couch and saw my glazed with tear eyes and started rubbing my back.

I knew she was trying to make me feel better but all I wanted to see Jacob and that he was alright.

**Again sorry for taking it?/ Hate? Please review and Many thanks to those already did. I also want to give a shoutout to my friend DJFiregal who is also working in a story called Undeniable check it out .**


End file.
